The Nightmare of the Ishimura
by LordStarscream22
Summary: I can hear heavy footsteps coming in my direction, blood all over the place, a roar which echoes through the whole ship and i know: The Nightmare of the Ishimura returns to me - Isaac Clarke...


**_First things first:_**  
_**I DON'T OWN DEAD SPACE! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO EA GAMES AND THE CREATORS OF THE GAME!**_

This was the first fanfiction ever that i uploaded :D  
I wrote it two years ago in german :3  
I love Dead Space but damn this game scared the sh*t out of me!

The Fanfiction itself is written from Isaac's view ;)

And again i am very sorry for grammer and/or spelling mistakes^^.

And for the perfect feeling you can listen to these while you're reading:

watch?v=OT3VcBB9Bik

watch?v=eGAEqiHFvx0

watch?v=HL5NArW9Muw

Please enoy it :3

* * *

_**The Nightmare of the Ishimura**_

Darkness enveloped me, broken only by the light of my flashlight that was on my weapon.

My feet were moving by themselves, raced across the blood-soaked ground.

I panted heavily, my helmet gave me bad headaches, but I ignored it as best I could.

Behind me I could hear steps, slow, heavy steps moving in my direction.

A rumble and a growl sounded in my ears, but it sounded muffled.

The sweat dripped from my forehead, I felt the tickling on my skin as it slowly ran down my neck.

I ignored it!

New steps were added, lighter and faster steps.

A roar sounded; let me instinctively run even faster.

I turned down another path.

Halogen lamps lit my vision about me a little , showed me traces of blood on the floor and severed body parts or already skeletonized body parts.

I paid no attention to it, just kept running!

My heart was beating so much against my chest that I thought it would burst or jump out of my body. My lungs also worked in high gear, burning like fire from hell itself.

I saw a movement before me, raised my gun and fired.

Blood splattered on the wall, parts of the body fell to the ground, but the creature continued to follow me. I saw the blood dripping from its mouth. Razor-sharp teeth bare, as this thing withdrew its lips and gave a bloodcurdling roar of themselves. I could feel Goosebumps all over my body at this sight.

Again I raised my gun and shot the creature directly into the open maw.

I would probably never forget the sound as the head of the creature was shattered by my bullets into a thousand pieces. The thing, which must have been a man once, was now finally dead. Its limps twitched a little, but it would never stand up again.

My feet moved faster, my muscles felt like they were on fire.

Behind me, I heard several creatures were close on my verses, ready to peel the flesh from my body.

My strong will to survive drove me on and on, let every muscle in my body working at full speed. My eyes widened as I turned around the corner and when I saw a dead end in front of me. There were doors left and right, but when I tried to open them, I realized with horror that they were firmly locked from the other side. I could not shoot them up, because they were security doors.

I turned off the flashlight, and when I turned around I pressed my back firmly against the wall behind me. My body shook with pain and anxiety, my knees were shaking and my heart beat even faster than before.

When I saw the first creature my heart almost stopped beating.

This creature had tentacles instead of arms and I could see blood dripping from them, proved me that this monster had killed. And I should be the next victim…

The eyes of the creature moved back and forth excitedly, looking for me and I really hoped that it would not see me. I pressed my back even more against the wall, hoping that it could not see me through the darkness.

Another creature appeared behind the first one and more of them followed soon.

Some were missing an arm or a leg, others had no head, were just mindless bodies, puppets, which were controlled by an invisible hand.

I could hear them growl and snarl as they were looking for me.

My heart stopped for a moment, as they turned their heads in my direction.

They paused in their movements and stared at me with their dark, bloodshot eyes.

My body trembled with fear and my strong hands closed around my weapon.

I was ready to take them all with me to the death, when they should attack me now, but they just stood there. Apparently they could not see me through the darkness.

My joy over this knowledge did not last very long when I felt the ground tremble under my feet. It got a little movement in the group of Necromorphs and some of them began to run back and forth nervously.

Heavy steps penetrated to my ears, a roar that shook the half Ishimura made me forget any hope of survival. I began to tremble with panic and pushed myself into a dark corner as the Necromorphs diverged roaring. One of them was caught by a mighty paw. The claws were as long as my arm and it could cut a hole in the wall of steel beside them with ease. The Necromorph didn't stand a chance when it was attacked and torn to pieces. The lifeless body was carelessly thrown into the corridor and a powerful, bulky body squeezed through the hallway.

I could hear my blood rushing in my ears, could feel my heart beat against my chest as the huge creature pushed its massive head forward and stared at me with its pitch black eyes. Hot drool mixed with blood dripping from the creature's huge fangs, the tail lashed back and forth excitedly and their claws scratched mercilessly on the floor.

With trembling hands I raised my gun, swallowed when the fear eating its way through my body as a parasite as I stood against this demon. I could even smell the putrid breath through my helmet, the razor- sharp claws came closer and closer, as the massive body came into in my direction. Seconds separated me from my safe dead and I did the only thing that came to my mind: I pulled the trigger, sending the bullets one by one into the throat of the creature. I saw some of the huge fangs break, listened as the monster roared loudly in pain and anger, but I could not stop it. It dashed forward to me. My body trembled with fear as the creature withdrew its lips and the huge maw opened.

The last thing I saw was the dark abyss that grabbed me at once. I feel the fangs digging into my flesh. I screamed in pain and then there was darkness around me...

Panting, I jumped up from the sofa and my hand shot up to my chest, pressed down on my wildly beating heart. Sweat dripped from my forehead and I had problems getting my breathing back under control.

Panicked, I looked around my room, but there was nothing that would harm me or even kill me. It was quiet around me and nothing moved in the darkness of my room.

Only after a few minutes, my heart and the rest of my body began to calm down.

I gasped when I turned on the small bedside lamp next to me and the room was brightly lit.

My eyes scanned the room, but they found nothing.

Sighing, I sat back in my soft pillow and ran my hands through my sweaty hair.

It was just a nightmare.

More or less…

That night it was just one of many nightmares that tortured me for months.

Deep inside me, I knew I had experienced these nightmares by myself.

Back when we were called to the Ishimura to perform maintenance.

This day had changed my life…

Again a sigh came from my mouth and I turned off the light again and snuggled in my warm blanket. I was afraid to close my eyes again, because I didn't want to meet these demons in my dreams again. Night after night they came back to me in my dreams, chased me mercilessly through the Ishimura, ready to kill me...

As much as I longed for a normal life, deep down I knew that my life would never be the way it was before this nightmare.

My hands clenched into fists.

One day I would got back to the Ishimura and take revenge.

Revenge for all my friends who were killed, who couldn't escape this hell.

"Your blood will not be shed in vain. I'll send those bastards to hell and avenge you, I swear it by my life..."

Those were my last words before my eyes closed and I returned to the world of dreams.

But this time, there were no nightmares, this time I took the upper hand over the demons of the Ishimura. I knew one thing with certainty: It would not only remain a dream, one day, it would be true, even if it would cost me my life.

I would avenge my comrades and then I would be able to die in peace...

**_END_**


End file.
